


Photographs and bookshelves

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Inspired by THAT Johntography, M/M, lots of IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: “How many mirror selfies are you going to take? This is the 12th mirror we stopped at and you pull the same pose every single time."“It’s not my fault that I can only see below my neck in the shitty mirror I have at home. I have to utilize every opportunity I get.”Where,Johnny and Ten are locked in an IKEA store overnight so that they'd realize their feelings for each other. Blame Taeyong.





	Photographs and bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> People saw a hotel room in those Johntography pictures, I saw an IKEA.

“Are you going to tell him? It’s been a long time coming.” Taeyong questions Johnny who’s far too gone at the sight of Ten talking to a client. Taeyong’s done with the puppy love once Johnny lets out a drawn sigh.

“He’s too good for me.”

“I beg to differ. You’re an idiotic match made in heaven if I do say so myself.”

“Thanks, Taeyong but I’m sure he doesn’t think of me in that way. I'm just blindly in love.”

Well, the blind part might just be right if he doesn’t see the way Ten looks at him when Johnny turns his back.

Honestly, it was getting a little annoying. The mutual pining was frustrating enough but the fact that neither of them was willing to make a move was what set Taeyong off. The teasing, fighting, blushing, and oh god forbid the painstaking glances were sickly sweet to witness but Taeyong had decided- it was time for some intervention. That meant one thing, Jaehyun was pulled into it by compulsion, given the designation of being Taeyong’s boyfriend and personal errand-runner.

He had a plan. Not a great one. Not even a good one but a plan nevertheless. It involved pulling some strings with Doyoung, an IKEA store and quite possibly could result in his friends being out for his blood but he had to do what every good friend needs to do- lock them up in a furniture store overnight.

\-----------------------------

Johnny knew from the time he saw Jaehyun’s greasy smile that something was fishy. He chose to overlook it though and that might have been his downfall. Jaehyun had tricked him under the guise of going bookshelf shopping with him. That should’ve warned him. The guy already had a fully furnished apartment, the advantage of living with Taeyong. It was when he recognized the faces of Ten and Taeyong waiting for them by the entrance of the furniture store that he realized he was doomed. Apparently, Taeyong needed his friends’ opinions on what bookshelf to buy as it was a pressing concern that required multiple views. Call him a fool but he assumed that it was just another extra excuse for getting them to hang out. Then a thought strikes him.

“Wait. Isn’t this store supposed to close by 10:00 p.m.? It’s eleven already.”

Jaehyun blinks up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He turns towards Taeyong, directing the question towards him.

“My friend manages the store. I got him to keep it open for a little while longer as I got off work late. “

Johnny nods, satisfied enough with the answer and scurries off to find Ten who’s somewhere between the aisles. He finds him by an assortment of clocks, staring with a childlike wonder. He gets taken back by how gorgeous the man looks. He decides to speak up before he gets caught staring like a creep.

“Let me guess, you got lost.”

Ten huffs at him, “I absolutely did not! I was just appreciating the beauty of these incredible works of art.”

“They’re clocks, Ten.”

“You just don’t see their appeal. True art enthusiasts would! By the way, where are Taeyong and Jaehyun?”

“They’re by the cutlery section, I think.”

“You think? That’s new. We probably should join them.”

There lies the problem. They weren’t there. Nor were they anywhere else in the store. They weren’t picking up their calls either. All the doors are locked as well. Then it hits him. Those slimy, good for nothing idiots had probably set this up. Looking at Ten’s face, he seems like he had connected the dots as well.

“I’m going to kill them,” Ten growls and Johnny is reminded of an angry puppy and fights back the urge to coo which would make the tiny man more murderous. An angry Ten isn’t one to mess with.

“So what shall we do first?”

Ten looks at him bewildered, “You’re okay with this? Shouldn’t we call the cops and get them to break us out of here?”

“I mean, it's only for a few hours, I don’t want to cause such a big deal over this. And once we do get out, we get to blackmail Taeyong and Jaehyun with how they traumatized us by trapping us here and I can get my errands done by them for a couple of months.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Didn’t you say I didn’t have the ability of thinking just a few moments ago?”

“Shut up before I make you.”

\----------------------------------

It’s almost midnight and the two decide to make the most of the time they have there, by touring around the place of course. They find themselves in the bookshelf section, the reason they were tricked into coming here. Ten immediately starts inspecting every piece of furniture with an intensity that Johnny doesn’t quite understand but he isn’t going to question it. He leans back on a bookshelf watching him practically glide across one row to another. He’s snapped out of his trance when Ten pops up in front of him.

“Stop leaning on Billy.”

“Who’s Billy?”

Ten points at the board on the bookshelf stating its price, length, width, oh- there it is. Printed in bold letters on the top- BILLY.

“They name their furniture?”

“Oh come on. You named your car. You shouldn't be one to judge.”

“I’m not! I just think he looks more like a John.”

“I give up on you,” Ten blankly states and walks off at a brisk pace, which Johnny is able to catch up to in two steps.

\-----------------------------

Johnny stops to take yet another mirror selfie and Ten can’t take it anymore.

“How many mirror selfies are you going to take? This is the 12th mirror we stopped at and you pull the same pose every single time," Ten rants exasperatedly.

“It’s not my fault that I can only see below my neck in the shitty mirror I have at home. I have to utilize every opportunity I get.”

“It’s a burden that comes with being tall. Deal with it. Can’t you buy a longer mirror?”

Seeing the devious grin Johnny’s directing at him, Ten wants to take back his words.

“No, Johnny. I’m not going to help you steal a mirror”

“But Ten.”

“No.”

\--------------------------

By the time they’re halfway into the store, Johnny’s stomach starts making its presence felt by rumbling loudly. It doesn’t seem like much of a nuisance but Johnny’s complaints about being starved for days are far worse than any rumbling noise Ten’s heard.

Ten signals him to stop with his hand and rummages around in his bag. He finds what he’s looking for and starts pulling them out- a bag of chips, gummy bears, crackers, chewing gum, chocolate, and water.

“You had all that in that tiny bag? Do you normally carry around the contents of a vending machine with you or should I feel special?”

“It’s a necessity. Never underestimate the power of a determined man.”

“I would never! You’re my savior!”

“I'm glad you finally realized the truth. Now shut up and eat.”

And maybe Johnny’s in love. After all, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Maybe Ten’s a little whipped too. Seeing his idiot eat like his life depended on it caused a flurry of emotions to rush through him and he felt that familiar feeling of contentedness watching that dumb grin on Johnny’s face. He couldn’t name what he felt yet but he had a tiny inkling of an idea of what it might be. Admitting it to himself put him at ease and he wanted to bask in the joy it brought him. Perhaps Johnny felt the same way too. He wasn’t sure but he liked the thought of them getting a shot at happiness together.

\-------------------------

Johnny’s bored. To put it simply. Ten’s been sitting on the floor and playing with both his and Johnny’s phones for the past 30 minutes and there’s only so much that he can take.

He pulls out his trusty camera and snaps a picture of Ten while the other is too engrossed in whatever he’s doing. He waits for the image to load and inspects it. Ten looks a little weary and tired but the small hint of a smile on his face manages to make him look ethereal. His engaged expression makes him want to kiss him out of his daze. And maybe he’s a little jealous that Ten’s not paying him any attention.

“I swear to god, Ten. If you’re tweeting, complaining about how you’re stuck here with me, I’ll kill you.”

“I wasn’t but now I have to tweet about how mean you’re being to me.”

“Forgive me, your highness, but what are you looking at?”

“Your phone gallery.”

Alarm bells start going off in Johnny’s head. Snatch it away before he sees! He’s going to find it weird. I hope he doesn’t notice it.

“You have so many pictures of me. I-”

This is it. Time to go lie in a ditch.

“I haven’t seen anyone take pictures of me that looked this beautiful. Send them to me next time! Do you know how hard it is to find good pictures of yourself? And to think, all this while you were the answer, right in front of me. You’re incredible, Johnny.”

For some reason, it felt like Ten wasn’t speaking about his photography skills, rather implying something else but it probably was him just imagining things.

“I will. Thank you, Ten. It means a lot.”

He wasn’t talking about his photography either.

\------------------------

Ten had taken over the biggest, fluffiest bed in the store. It had been an hour long hunt until he found the one he deemed appropriate enough. Johnny had spent the hour taking pictures as inspiration for his dream house.

By the time Johnny was done, Ten became one with the bed and didn’t seem like he was going to move for the next few hours. Still, Johnny tried to convince him otherwise.

“Make the bed, Ten.”

“It’s not mine. Why do I have to?”

“Exactly! It isn’t yours, so keep it proper.”

“And what if I don’t?”

Johnny quickly snaps a picture of Ten spread out in all his glory on the mattress.

“I have proof that you did it.”

“Come here you-“

Ten jumps up at him and pulls him down onto the bed.

“Well, now I can say that you were an accomplice in this crime,” Ten smirks up at him.

Johnny reacts by pinning him down and climbing over him, propped on his elbows.

“Take back your words.”

“And what if I don’t?” Ten challenges.

Johnny then notices the awkward position they’re in but makes no effort to move. And he can’t help but glimpse at his eyes which look just as unsure as he felt. His gaze travels down the gentle curve of his nose and down to his lush lips and he glances back into to his eyes to check whether he was about to cross any boundaries. Ten tilts his head forward, a silent permission to go ahead and Johnny closes the gap between them. They meet with a gentle caress of their lips and they move in sync, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle.

And when Ten falls asleep in his arms, with his head tucked under Johnny’s chin, he’s never felt more at home. He’s overwhelmed by the sense of pure bliss and maybe this is where they find comfort, with each other.

\-----------------------

Ten wakes up to the sight of his boyfriend looking out the window. His boyfriend? Yeah, he likes the sound of it.

He grabs Johnny’s camera from his bag and takes a picture. He promises himself- one for every picture Johnny took of him.

He walks up to him and gives him a peck. He can’t wait to take him out once they’re free. He hears two familiar people cackling behind him.

Maybe the date will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, IKEA does name some of its furniture after people.
> 
> "You do realize you're the same height as that play kitchen, right?"
> 
> "I will break up with you right here in this very store if you don't shut up."


End file.
